Tai Yong Medical Headquarters
The Tai Yong Medical HQ located in Hengsha, China is the corporate headquarters of Tai Yong Medical. This building is where the biotechnology firm researches and manufactures new augmentation technology. The facility is overseen by Zhao Yun Ru, Tai Yong's CEO. Background In 2017, Tai Yong Medical was invited to partake in the Hengsha Island project which led to the creation of a two-tiered city. The wealthy Upper Hengsha sees the construction of Tai Yong's headquarters and other prominent buildings. The less well-off Lower Hengsha is the home of most of Tai Yong Medical's factory employees. Overview Tai Yong Medical uses the factory in their headquarters to manufacture many of their augmentations. In 2027, Tai Yong must create an exceptionally large batch of biochips for LIMB International. These biochips have been made as a replacement following a glitch intentionally introduced by the Illuminati. Due to the secrecy of the project, only a select number of TYM HQ's staff are allowed to know about the chip.RE: New biochip The conditions for the manufacturing staff are poor. Safety hazards such as electrified water spillages and gas leaks are seemingly a common occurrence in the factory. Most of the factory employees are over-worked laborers who receive a poor wage. These staff members are encouraged to work hard by being promised a promotion to the Upper City Labs in return.What do you think? They are not trusted, and posters around the factory warn them not to steal. The upper city employees are treated better but are still required to follow strict rules. For example, they are only allowed to store four emails on their work computers at any one time. The rest must be archived, and access to archived emails has to be formally requested.Your Mailbox is reaching its limit In addition, certain portions of the labs and offices are accessible only to employees with the relevant access card. Any attempts to visit these areas without permission will be met with lethal force. Layout Lower City Factory & Pangu The Lower City Factory is the manufacturing floor of Tai Yong Medical and is the lowest level of the building. It is located in Lower Hengsha, directly underneath the Pangu. The factory's employees are transported via a shuttle to the entrance of the Lower City Factory. A number of chemical storage rooms are initially encountered. Beyond these is the cryo-sterilization pool, one of the major sections of this part of the building. Large containers with unknown contents are stored in this pool, presumably to be sterilized. The containers are periodically removed by a motorized arm and sent on a conveyor belt that ends in the Pangu, a storage area for TYM. Above the cryo-sterilization pool is a moveable catwalk that gives access to two storage rooms. The catwalk must first be engaged using the console in the control room overlooking the pool. The position of the catwalk can be varied to gain access to one room or the other. There are multiple pump rooms nearby that presumably supply the water for the cryo-sterilization pool. A nearby service elevator connects the lower factory to the Pangu. Access to the upper portion of the building is possible via the Pangu. Upper City Labs The Upper City Labs are the center for most of Tai Yong's augmentation research. It houses various laboratories including the Lee Geng Memorial Labs. There are multiple Belltower guards in this part of the building as well as staff members. However, as it is open to the public, the guards will not be hostile to visitors unless they try to gain access to restricted areas such as the security office, and some of the labs. Workstations in the labs are used to create new augmentations, the components for which can be seen scattered around. Some of the labs include exercise and monitoring equipment to test out these augmentations. Access to the Lee Geng Memorial Labs is highly restricted, even to TYM employees. An access card is needed to gain entry and security guards will deny access to anyone without it. However, the labs can be accessed through a ventilation shaft from a lab to the right of the Lee Geng labs entrance. The corridors of TYM have designated "safety zones" that civilian staff will go to if an alarm sounds. Often these safety zones are in front of automated security bot storage areas. Data Core Room The Data Core Room stores sensitive information related to the corporation and its activities. For this reason it is one of the most highly secure portions of the building. A dynamic laser system constantly monitors the room for intrusions and can only be disabled from the security office on the other side of the room. If tripped, a security bot will be activated and an alarm will sound, alerting the nearby guards. An elevator near the security office leads up to a room with a computer which can be used to access TYMs sensitive data. Upper City Management There are two archive rooms near the exit of the Data Core Room, both of which contain computers. Beyond the archive rooms is the first of the offices. The workspaces here also have computers which contain emails detailing how Tai Yong Medical is managed, as well as about projects it is working on. Most of TYMs management and administration staff have offices in this portion of the building, including the Belltower commander Narhari Kahn. There are multiple conference rooms and a security room in this area in addition to the offices. In the corridors of Upper City Management, there is a display of the timeline of TYMs augmentations. These glass cases contain an augmentation made in a certain year by the corporation. The desk of Zhang LiLi, Tai Yong's Executive Assistant, is located close to the elevator to Zhao's penthouse. Zhao Yun Ru's penthouse The offices of Zhao Yun Ru can be found in the penthouse of Tai Yong Medical. The decor is extremely lavish. Aerial photographs of the headquarters and a model of the building itself are on display near the elevator doors. The next room contains modern geometric sculptures and large arching windows. A set of stairs at the far end of the room leads up to Zhao's more personal part of the penthouse. This section contains her desk as well as material related to secret Illuminati projects. Blueprints for the Hyron Project as well as a prototype Hyron drone suit are present. Zhao's diploma for the University of Beijing is prominently displayed behind her desk. A pocket secretary from Bob Page that gives details about the Illuminati's biochip scheme can be found in her locked safe. Zhao's personal quarters, which includes a panic room, are located up another flight of stairs. A door close to the main elevator leads to the buildings hangar. Here, Zhao is flown to and from meetings with Illuminati colleagues and political figures, among other things.Madam Zhao’s Itinerary ''Deus Ex: Human Revolution'' In , Adam Jensen is tasked with infiltrating the Tai Yong Medical headquarters to obtain information about the attacks on Sarif Industries. He is given an employee identification card by Arie van Bruggen which allows him to take the shuttle to the lower city employee entrance. He must then find a way from the manufacturing floor to the Pangu above which in turn will give him access to the Upper City portion of the building. When passing the chemical storage rooms, Jensen encounters Lee, an employee whose hazard suit has been damaged in a gas explosion. Jensen can choose to save Lee by turning off the flow of toxic gas that is pouring into the room. If rescued, the guard ahead can be convinced to let Jensen through since he owes Lee a favor. Eventually Jensen reaches the Pangu which has had a recent water spillage. An exposed electrical wire has fallen into the spill, causing the water to become electrified. Once this hazard is bypassed, Jensen makes it to the elevator bringing him up to the 95th floor where some of TYMs science labs are located. The Data Core Room which contains the information he is looking for can be accessed by traversing these labs. Once Jensen has reached this room and retrieved the relevant data, he immediately sets off for the office of Zhao Yun Ru whom he wishes to question. Since Zhao's office is in the penthouse, Jensen has to ascend many more floors of the building to reach it. He navigates the offices of TYM's management to locate the elevator to her office. When reached initially, the penthouse is completely empty. Zhao is in her private quarters at the far end of the penthouse. She appears to be anticipating Jensen, or at least another intruder, since she has a machine pistol on the table beside her. Following a conversation with Adam, Zhao enters her panic room and alerts the guards in the process. Jensen must neutralize or sneak past the guards to the hangar where he is airlifted from the building. Trivia * The propaganda on display that encourages employees to work hard and remain loyal is similar to the propaganda seen in the Hong Kong VersaLife facility. * According to a news segment displayed in Picus Communications, the goal of Adam Jensen's infiltration of the TYM headquarters was to assassinate Zhao Yun Ru. Gallery TYM data core room laser.png|The Data Core Room's laser system. TYM 2027 display.png|The augmentation display for 2027 in Upper City Management. TYM HQ model.png|A model of the headquarters in the penthouse. TYM lower factory entrance concept.jpg|Lower City Factory entrance concept art. TYM cyro pool concept.jpg|Concept of the Cyro-Sterilization Pool. TYM cyro pool controls concept.jpg|Cyro pool control room concept. TYM crane concept.jpg|Concept art of the pool's crane. TYM pumps concept.jpg|Lower factory pumps concept art. TYM aug treadmill concept.jpg|Concept for the treadmills used to test TYMs augmentations. Tai Yong corridor concept.jpg|Concept art of one of TYMs corridors. Data core room concept.jpg|Data Core Room concept. Data core room concept 2.jpg|Concept art of the Data Core Room's computer. Zhao office concept.jpg|Zhao Yun Ru's office concept. Zhao room concept.jpg|Concept art of Zhao's personal quarters. References Category:Deus Ex: Human Revolution locations Category:Illuminati